


Smut and Fluff

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Smut and Fluff In Equal Parts [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: 160 words in the tags the fic is only 635 words, 203 words now you might as well read the fic, American Gods - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bryan Fuller free-form, Damn forgot my favourite tags, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, I can't even, I love commenters, I should go to bed, I'm making some of this up, It's 4 am in the UK, M/M, Maybe the summary?, OR TUMBLR, Or the links?, Sass, Sass rush, Sassy replies too, Season 1, Smut, The comments section is longer than the story, The tags are getting way out of hand, also implied - Freeform, couldnt it, idk - Freeform, idk again, if I did I'd patent it, if I stay up long enough the new chapter of Overcoming will get published, implied - Freeform, implied is good, it's all in the tags, it's true, kudos bait, oh whatever, oh yeah, or possums, or the day you post, or the title, or the writing - shhh, part two could be less implied, quality comments drive kudos, really - Freeform, said no one ever about my fics, sassy commenters, seriously read the comments section, sugar rush - Freeform, tags what tags, there's no American Gods I lied, totes, very canon compliant, writing is for puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: When Will has a problem who does he turn to?Or, (impressively better grammar version)When Will has a problem, to whom does he turn?Now includes tidied up grammar and sentences and punctuation, cos damn, people's standards are high...





	Smut and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonstruckidiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/gifts), [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts), [starkaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/gifts), [Chifuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chifuyu/gifts), [soufflefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflefish/gifts), [HotSauce418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/gifts).



> For five, damn make that six, great writers on Twitter, Tumblr and HERE!!! Go read them. Really. This is just a bit of smut and fluff...

'Dr Lecter? Hey, it's Will. I am so, so, sorry it's so late. I'm in a bit of a fix? Could you? I mean, it's a big ask. I'm having a problem here. A big problem. At home. With smut and fluff? Could you? I mean. Sorry. But?'

Hannibal held the landline phone away from his ear for a moment and looked at it hard, was this Will in some disassociative state? Was he sleep phoning? Was he drunk?

'Dr Lecter? I'm not drunk. I'm not asleep either. Honestly? If it's a bad moment just say I can, ehm, maybe call Alana or something'

Hannibal rapidly interjected,

'Don't call Alana'

He didn't want a repeat of the other night,

'Oh. Er. Ok. So can you come? Like, right now?'

'I'll be there in forty minutes. Can smut and fluff wait until then?'

'Yeah, I think so. Sure. I can wait. But do hurry. I'm a bit desperate. And thank you'

'No need William. I'm on my way'

Hannibal spent maybe five minutes locating his go bag in the bottom of the hall closet, and checking that his supply of organic gourmet lubricant and condoms was carefully stored in a side pocket. Will had come round rather sooner than he'd anticipated. Perhaps it was Tobias Budge? Or the organ thing? 

...............

Sixty minutes later Hannibal brought Will a cup of warm chocolate and snuggled into his side as they lay on the bed set up in Will's living room. On the floor Will's dogs lay around in various states of general doggyness and exhausted stupor. 

Will was looking somewhat shell shocked too, and Hannibal hoped the hot drink would settle and ground him.

'Fuck, Dr Lec, err, Hannibal, that was? That was, pretty, well. Fuck'

'Enjoyable?'

'Hell yeah'

'Something you'd like to repeat?'

'Are you kidding?'

'It might have been an in-the-moment impulse on your part?'

'My part?'

'You called me'

'I did?'

'Will, you called me telling me you needed help with smut and fluff. I think we can safely say we've managed the smut, I am currently endeavouring to deliver on the fluff part of the request'

Will looked at Hannibal and had to carefully put down his cup of chocolate on a side table.

'Hannibal. Smut and Fluff are two of my dogs.'

Hannibal blinked. 

Dogs? 

He then watched as the most enormous smile spread over Will's face.

'Nah, I'm just kidding. Effective though? And by the way I know about the encephalitis. You lil shit'

Hannibal blinked again, opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again.

'I know you're used to being the smartest person in the room Hannibal but try that crap on me again and I'm telling Jack'

Hannibal's reply was barely a whisper,

'Jack?'

'Yeah. All that Ripper stuff'

'Ripper?'

'And stop fucking feeding me people'

'People?'

It comes out as barely a croak.

'Oh for god's sake, and honestly? I think we're better off with the smut and fluff'

Will sees the look on Hannibal's face,

'Alright, we're good at the whole complex metaphor, extended simile, six-conversations-going-on-at-once thing as well. But the smut? Whole other level. Am I right?'

Hannibal nods, and with a smile Will adds,

'And the fluff is pretty cute you know. Shall I kiss you again?'

Hannibal clears his throat,

'Can I just be clear? Smut and Fluff? Not dogs?'

'Nope. But hey, two more? What the heck?'

'I think you mentioned more kissing? Rather than more dogs'

'Better get on that then. Distract me. From Smut and Fluff'

'With smut and fluff?'

'Good to see you're keeping up Dr Lecter. Oh look! You really are. Damn, that's a good refractory period. I can help you with that'

'Please do'

Smut and Fluff? At least he'd been right about Will all along.


End file.
